


Blood Must Have Blood

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Sorry guys, i have no idea what im doing, no beta we die like men, this is me trying to cope with 8x05 and 8x06, this is the 100 y'all, um people will die, will add more characters and ships as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One hundred juvenile delinquents are sent down to Earth to see if it is finally habitable after 97 years. They must face various threats to their survival, outside of their group, and amongst themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is the first fic I've finished enough of to feel comfortable publishing. I don't have a set posting schedule, so updates will be very, very sporadic. Chapter 1 is more of a setup to the story, and future chapters will likely be longer.

Arya sat on the floor, drawing. It was the only thing she’s had to do ever since being arrested. If it weren’t for the piece of charcoal she’d stuffed into her jeans pocket, she probably would’ve been driven mad with boredom.

It’s been six months. Six long months since the guards arrested Arya and her father on accounts of treason. Since she wasn’t yet eighteen, they locked her up in the Skybox, which serves as the prison on the Ark where she lives.

She’s never had the experiences of the individuals she draws. The Ark exists in space, just outside of the Earth’s gravitational pull. Arya’s never felt the feeling of wind blowing through her hair or floating in a crystal clear pool of water.

That’s about to change.

The door to her cell bursts open suddenly, and guards file into her cell.

“Prisoner 228, against the wall”

Arya did as they commanded, but not without protesting. “What is this?” she demanded of them

The guards ignored her question. Instead, they pulled out a wristband, fully intending to clasp it onto her arm.

Arya ran. She pushed past the guards who did their best to keep her in the cell and managed to reach the hall when a familiar figure stepped into her view.

“Mom?”

Catelyn Stark knows her daughter better than anyone on The Ark, now that Ned had been floated. She was in the Skybox at that moment in case of this exact scenario. Arya was panicking, her eyes wide with fear.

“Mom, what’s happening? What are they doing to me? Are they taking me to be floated? They can’t! I’m still seventeen,” the questions flew out of Arya’s mouth with a rush.

“Relax, love. They’re not taking you to be floated.” The sound of her mother’s voice instantly eased her panic.

“Then where-”

“You’re being sent to the ground. All one hundred of you”

The ground? Earth had been uninhabitable for nearly a century, and now they’re sending people to the ground?

It was just as Arya was processing this information that she felt a prick at the back of her neck and lost control of her limbs, falling into Cat’s arms. Her vision started going black and the last thing she heard was her mother’s voice.

“Earth, Arya. You’re going to Earth.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all  
> i know it's been *checks calendar* 5 months but i have a final tomorrow and a whole bunch of assignments due soon so you know what that means.  
> on the bright side, i'm giving you guys a longer chapter and some of your favourite broody blacksmith to make up for it. i hope it won't take 5 months until the next update but i make no promises.  
> enjoy!

Arya woke on a dropship next to Joffrey Baratheon, who was the President’s son and the person she hated the most.

“So the wolf bitch finally awakens,” he sneered with that awful grin of his.

Arya didn’t respond, not wanting to give the satisfaction. He continued on, regardless.

“You know what I think? I thi-“

“Who cares what you think, Joffrey?” 

“Ah, the she-wolf’s famous bark,” he leered. “No bite to go with it though. Although, I’m not quite used to being told to shut up. You know who my father is.”

“You’re the one who helped get my father killed. Who your father is is irrelevant. Besides, I never told you to shut up.”

If Joffrey had any response to that, it was drowned out by the sound of horns blaring from old speakers and the deafening roar of the dropship’s engine. Once the face of Joffrey’s father appeared, everyone on the dropship went into an outrage

Chancellor Robert Baratheon was the most hated man on the Ark. He upheld the laws written when the Ark was first established and ruled with an iron fist, but flagrantly ignored the law himself whenever he wanted to. The amount of resources a person could use up in one hour he used up in two weeks. He was drunk, rude, violent, and responsible for the imprisonment of everyone on the dropship.

He was also mostly to blame for Arya’s father’s death.

Joffrey was a whistleblower. Every slight misdemeanor he saw he took straight to his father. He had inherited the same violent traits of his father, and Arya recalled hearing about him putting women in the hospital on multiple occasions. It was widely rumoured that it was Joffrey who turned Ned Stark into his father to be executed, although nothing had ever been confirmed. 

Arya could barely hear what Chancellor Baratheon had to say. She could only pick out a few bits and pieces about a mountain and resources, but she knew that the most important part was that everyone worked together. Some stubbornly optimistic part of her mind believed it was possible that they could not only survive, but thrive.

Before the chancellor could finish whatever he was saying, the signal was lost and the engines shut off. Arya figured that they must be in range for the Earth’s gravitational pull to have an effect on them. She read about gravity in one of her father’s old textbooks once when she was bored and had no idea why or how she remembered it now. 

Before long, they had landed.

It had been a rough landing. The gear nearly didn’t deploy and there were a handful of kids out of their seats because they wanted to experience being weightless. Arya felt some kind of grief for them, even though she didn’t even know their names. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she was one of the first ones to the door. She had been about to open it when someone grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her away from the control panel. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked, slightly amused.

“What does it look like I’m doing, dipshit? I’m opening the door. You know, so we can go outside?” 

Arya had never been known for her cool head.

“By all means, go ahead.” At least she was entertaining him.

“Should we, though? Open the door?” It was Tommen Lannister, rumoured to be Joffrey’s half-brother who was bred of incest. Arya had never been one known to heed warnings either, however, and had already begun to open the door before Tommen finished speaking.

As she pulled the lever to open the door, she realized that she recognized this guy. He was known on the Ark for his broodiness and short temper. No one knew his name; he was known only as The Bull. 

Once the door opened, she was engulfed in a cool soft wind- a breeze? -that smelled sweet and rich. Tall trees surrounded them from every which way. Every colour was vibrant and bright and every sound intoxicating to her ears. She’d dreamt about this moment and had drawn images from books, but she never thought Earth would be like this. 

She looked to The Bull, who was smiling at her earnestly now. He gestured for her to go ahead. Surprisingly, no one had moved. Arya had half-expected everyone to rush outside the instant the dropship door had opened, but everyone seemed frozen in awe and hesitation. 

She stepped out of the dropship and onto the grass. It seemed to have a life of its own as it moved with the wind. Arya dropped to her knees, grasped onto tendrils of bright green grass, and let out a cry of victory.

At that, she heard cheers erupt from the crowd watching her take the first steps as the first person to walk the Earth in nearly a century. They had practically lept from the dropship with a yearning desire to experience the same thing Arya had. The grass was soft between her fingers and the scent was rich to her nose. The Bull approached her from behind and pulled her up by the arm.

“Gendry.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Gendry.”

“Why would you tell me that?”

“Maybe I wanted to.”

Arya was at a loss for words. Why would a man who hadn’t spoken to anyone on the Ark suddenly give his name to her? 

“The polite thing to do when someone introduces themselves is to introduce yourself back, milady, ” Gendry teased. He teased her. What’s happening right now?

“Do not call me ‘milady’!”

“Well maybe if you gave me your name, I could call you by that instead.” This man truly was puzzling.

She held out her hand for him to shake.

“Arya.”


End file.
